McValentine
by Ally007
Summary: One-shot about Addison's valietine day at the Practise. Kevin é Pete have their shot, but an unexpected warrior wins the fight. He always would have ..


It was Valentine. Awkward day. Ex'x would send cards declaring once more they still loved her. Moron's would take a chance and declare their love for her. And lovers would always show off with her.

Although, she liked some Valentine days. Unfortunately, Naomi as determined to make remember the other ones.

"Like the one where Derek and Mark both wanted to decorate your locker and they fought and Alex was the one who did it in the end!"

"Yeah, don't remind me that one!"

"Or, the one where Mark made a love declaration and read it in front of the family dinner! Damn Derek was so mad after that!"

"Yeah, it took me a week for him to believe Mark it was a joke!"

The elevator doors opened. Naomi and Addison froze instantly. There were bouquets on the counter.

"What the..?" But the elevator doors closed again before they could get out.

"Finally, so, the bouquets are for you Addison and this, is for you Naomi." Dell grabbed a rose and gave it to her."

"Thanks, Dell."

"I had one for you too Addison, but, I see you don't need a rose from a midwife."

"I'd be glad to have your rose Dell."

Dell's face lit up and he ran behind his desk to get the rose. "Here. Happy Valentine ladies."

"Thanks Dell." Naomi and Addison both kissed him on the cheek. At the same time, the elevator opened and the three men stepped out. "Ouuh! My turn!" Cooper claimed. "Addison just shook her head and turned to Dell. "Can you help me bring them over? And choose one, keep it in the lobby for decoration."

"Sure. I'll take this one." He took the bouquet of sunflowers. "Whenever, Wherever. The Trunk"

Naomi busted out laughing. Addison didn't listen and grabbed another card from a bouquet.

"You've got to be kidding me: _Can I have the Hamptons this weekend? Xo, Der_."

"Too much, this is too much." Naomi grabbed the counter for her not to fall.

"Next, It's from Karev. If you need an oil change, you know where to find me."

"Ahhh! AAAH!" Naomi couldn't hold it and ran towards the bathroom.

"Who are all those guys?" Kavin asked? He'd been in the lobby waiting for Addison.

"These are .. friends. Hi! Kevin."

"I brought you breakfast and a rose."

"What a delicate attention." She smiled. He had such wonderful eyes.

Pete was not about to get beaten on his own grounds. "I made reservations for us, tonight." He got forward.

"Oh, that's sweet!" Addison exclaimed.

Cooper and Sam laughed. "Addison," Cooer got on his knees. "Please, acknowledge my existence, look at me Addison!!"

"Cooper!" Charlotte exclaimed from his office. She got out disguised in dirty nurse."What the hell Montgomery?"

"No, I didn't I didn't do anything!"

"No, Charlotte, it was a joke, all a joke." Cooper ran behind Charlotte, trying to make her stop leaving.

Addison was back in the lobby to take the last bouquet. Everyone was still there, waiting for her to read the last card. It was a bigger card, it seemed pretty filled. She opened it and petals of roses fell out. In there was a ring and a note on a pink post it. She got the post it out and showed it from far to Naomi. "I know 2 guys who would do this. But only one of them would use pink against you!"

As on cue, the elevator doors opened and a very handsome man got out. He took his sunglasses off and captured Addison's eyes. Bright blue eyes met blue eyes. Mark stepped forward and got on his knee. He looked more handsome than ever in his suit. A black suit and a red rose in the hand.

"Addison Forbes - Montgomery, world-class double board certified neonatal surgeon, dirty ex mistress," this cause Naomi to gasp and shed a tear at the same time. "Be mine."

She giggled and looked up. Kevin and Pete were staring at her with a demanding eye. She looked back at Mark and just there he knew it. She didn't have to answer. He got up and kissed her. He picked her up and walked her out of the lobby, back in the elevator.

"I'm sorry guys, Game Over." And they were gone.


End file.
